lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sick Fixx vs. Wevv Mang lead-in
Sick Fixx vs. Wevv Mang lead-in was an e-wrestling opening written by Wevv Mang as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. According to Mang, the promo was written in August 2005 to jump start a feud involving Wevv Mang against Sick Fixx. Promo Wevv and Mr. Wang are being tended to by a doctor, checking the bump on his head, as Crotch and a cameraman run up. Wevv sees them coming and groans, causing the doctor to pause and ask if everything is all right. Wevv merely drops his head in his hands and points to Crotch, who has arrived and is pausing to get his breath. The spotlight of the camera goes on, blinding Wevv, the Doctor and Mr. Wang. '''Crotch:' Crotchman here, with a PWA EXCLUSIVE! Wevv Mang! You have just been betrayed by your Tag Team Partner Red Dragon! You just lost the Tag Team Titles! What are your thoughts! Wevv looks over at Mr. Wang, who is now being checked by the doctor. Mr. Wang looks back at Wevv and shrugs his shoulders and slowly, with a wince gets to his feet to stand behind Crotch. '''Wevv:' Ah, my dear friend Crotch. As tactful as ever. Wevv reaches out to take the microphone, and grabs it, but Crotch doesn’t let go. Mr. Wang places a heavy hand on Crotch’s shoulder. Crotch, with a scared look, let’s go of the microphone. '''Wevv:' Thank you. What are my thoughts? They are many. Once again, I find myself surrounded by enemies. Once again, I find my back against the wall. Not knowing who to trust. Betrayed. Just like old times, eh Mr. Wang? Just like that time in Ginza. Yet I escaped from that trap. Indeed, I even reversed it. The Plan moves forward. Crotch: But Wevv, OUCH! (Mr. Wang eases his grip on Crotch’s shoulder) What about Red Dragon? Wevv: Ah, Red Dragon. I thought the appeal of being a champion would hold him. I was clearly wrong. Now I- Voice: Must talk some more and hope that makes everything better. Wevv: YOU! Sick Fixx steps into camera range. '''Sick Fixx:' How is your “Plan” going Wevv? Wevv: You have a disturbing habit of putting your nose where it doesn’t belong! Why don’t you go and lose another match! Sick Fixx: I didn’t lose. That worthless sack of crap you teamed me up with did! I left my baggage behind me. What were you doing? Oh, that’s right. You were LOSING your tag team belt! I guess that makes ME better than YOU. Wevv: You dare....you worthless piece of scum. HOW DARE YOU! Mr. Wang had left Crotch;’s side and snuck around behind Sick Fixx, while Wevv had gotten up and into Sick Fixx’s face. '''Wevv:' You treacherous, conniving, worthless piece of trash. You wanted a piece of me? Huh? Wevv cocks an arm back, while Mr. Wang brings his hands over his head in an axehandle, but Sick Fixx wheels quickly and decks Mr. Wang with a steel tray. Mr. Wang goes down, while Sick Fixx turns back to Wevv, who punches him in the face. Wevv grabs Sick Fixx and rams him into the wall. The medical personnel scatter, calling for security. Wevv starts kicking the prone Sick Fixx. Crotch is telling the cameraman to keep rolling. '''Wevv:' I (kick) DON’T (KICK) have (KICK) to take (KICK) that SHIT (KICK) FROM YOU! Wevv stops and composes himself. He checks his lip for blood. '''Wevv:' Now, I have better things to do than waste my time further educating you, a-ha. Oh, and you will get a match with me when I say you will. Good day to you sir. Wevv turns to go, and comes up short, as Sick Fixx has grabbed his leg and tripped him. Sick Fixx climbs onto Wevv’s back and starts ramming his head into the ground. '''Sick Fixx:' Keep ducking me (slam) but I WILL NEVER GIVE UP (slam) I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE (slam) A LIVING HELL! (slam) COWARD! (SLAM!) Wevv lays there and Sick Fixx gets up. He’s breathing heavy. He starts for the door, when the form of Wevv, giving an animal cry of rage, charges into him and sends him crashing through the door. Both are trading blows, when security shows up and separates them. It’s not easy. Mr. Wang joins the fray, holding Wevv back, while security focuses on Fixx. '''Wevv:' You scum sucking miscreant! Sick Fixx: Come on, you pussy! Wevv: VILE DEVIANT! I’ll have you suspended! I’ll never give you a match! NEVER! Sick Fixx: Good thinking GENIUS! That will really stop me! You’re just afraid to lose to the BETTER MAN! Wevv: You dare compare yourself to ME? CLAIM TO BE BETTER THAN ME?!? YOU?!? YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I’LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!?! ''' ''Wevv breaks free and charges Fixx. Security tackles Wevv to the ground. Mr. Wang scoops him up and holds me back. Wevv breaks an arm free and then calms down a bit. Fixx just laughs at him. '''Wevv: Very well, you fucking piece of GARBAGE! You’ll get your match. But on MY terms! Sick Fixx: I wouldn’t have it any other way! Whenever you want, I’ll be there. Security starts taking Fixx away. His hands are in cuffs, but he raises them to his head and makes the “L” sign. '''Sick Fixx:' LOSER! Fixx is soon lost down the hall, but Wevv stares after him, bleeding slightly from the mouth. He breaks free of Mr. Wang’s grip, and stares after Fixx. '''Crotch:' Did you get it? DID YOU GET IT ALL?!? You did? Man, I RULE! See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang Category:Segments